


when the body speaks what these lips won't

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Viktor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Yuuri never touched him before, when they’d first met. He always tiptoed around Viktor like he was a fragile idol of a man, the statue of a god brought to life, and Viktor hated it.Now, Yuuri touches him like it is a language that only they can understand.





	when the body speaks what these lips won't

For all that people on the outside praise their relationship in its depth and strength, Viktor knows that they’re far from perfect.

He will forget what it means when Yuuri has a glass heart, at times. Yuuri forgets, more often than not, just how much Viktor adores his entirety. They still argue, stubborn and strong-willed both, and end up distancing themselves from each other for a while for fear of breaking things completely.

But the years pass, and Viktor learns a little more of himself and his beloved.

(He’s no expert still when it comes to crying people, never being the type to be so empathic, but he’s gotten better at handling Yuuri’s tears, at least.)

He learns what it means, to communicate with your body. They already have a shared language in skating; adoration is forever in bloom when either is skating for the other, their devotion played up for the crowds but always sincere. But the eight months become two years, two years into three, and Viktor learns that for all that Yuuri is quiet, his body has never known silence in its entire life.

Yuuri’s body speaks what his mouth cannot, both because of his upbringing and his reserved personality. He does not say that he is angry, but his lips will be drawn in a thin line bordering on a frown, and his eyes will be ablaze with the simmering anger of a man scorned. He never says that he is sad, or miserable, but his body will curl in on itself; this is defense in motion, his mind voicing its vulnerability, and Viktor understands.

Yuuri doesn’t say “I love you”, but he never has to. His eyes are always brighter, warmer, when turned Viktor’s way, and his hand always seeks Viktor out like a magnet attracted to its other half. Yuuri’s body is so attuned to his that a day or two of separation is like losing a limb, left lost in the middle of a vast ocean with no wind in his sails.

Yuuri never touched him before, when they’d first met. He always tiptoed around Viktor like he was a fragile idol of a man, the statue of a god brought to life, and Viktor hated it. So he sought him out, made excuses for warmth, played the playboy when all his heart truly wanted since that one drunken night with Yuuri was his life and love.

Now, Yuuri touches him like it is a language that only they can understand.

A tap to the crown of his head is a reprimand. A hand clutching at his sleeve is a quiet plead for support. An embrace is a show of love, a bid for warmth, a reminder that they belong somewhere.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him close, pressing his palm to Yuuri’s warm chest and sliding lower, is permission.

They had fumbled on this, at first.

For all that Viktor has his experiences, nothing could ever quite prepare him for the overwhelming marvel that is Katsuki Yuuri. No textbook, no past partner, could ever even hope to compare with Yuuri’s sweet inexperience blended with a desire for more, better, anything and _everything_.

Anyone else would think he is innocent, pure, and frail in his stuttering apologies the first time they’d tried to touch each other for more than platonic reasons.

The context of his apologies (“ _Sorry, I came too fast,_ ” “ _Sorry, I should’ve warned you that I was going to put my finger in,”_ ) would certainly do well in breaking whatever misconceptions anyone would have of him before the fact.

(Viktor never had any, given that he knew what Yuuri could and would do under the influence of alcohol. It would be a given that the man who could grind and seduce Viktor the way that he did at the banquet wasn’t a man perfectly innocent.)

Yuuri isn’t quite lascivious, isn’t quite pure- he’s somewhere in between, a man inexperienced but eager to try anything and everything if it will make his partner happy. Viktor would have thought, initially, that Yuuri would do it for his own sake; why not take advantage of his other half who has more experience, right?

But Yuuri, never the type to speak aloud his thoughts, has his body speak for him. And _oh_ , what divine music it is that his body sings! He does his best, _always_ , to make sure that Viktor feels good- as if he ever _wouldn’t_ be, just being with the man that he loves. He always offers something new, something he thinks _Viktor_ would be comfortable with, because he wants to make a point.

And the point is this:

for all that people think that Viktor is theirs to admire, and for all that his past lovers have had their chances with him,

Viktor is Yuuri’s now, and his mind and body will attest to this.

(And honestly?

Viktor is more than fine with this.)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my sweet gf, who unintentionally inspired me by making a comment on how its cute when a person gives their partner consent by putting their hands where they want them to be touched ♥
> 
> as always, feedback would be much appreciated! comments rly do help motivate me to write more fics ♥♥


End file.
